10iloveyou  RyoKin
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Short stories with the RyomaKintarou-pairing for the 10iloveyou-comm at LJ. Table Hurt/Comfort.
1. 1: Fear

Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma x Tooyama Kintarou

10iloveyou; #1 – Fear

_Koshimae.. Koshimae... Koshimae..! Where are you? !_ He shouted for the other first year, feeling tendrils of darkness entangle him and slowly swallow him. He cried out and fumbled through the dark after Ryoma. Kintarou was scared, so scared and he felt like something was creeping in under his skin. _Koshimae!_ Tears spilled from his eyes and he clutched tests of hair that splayed around his head. _Koshimaeee!_ He tugged at the red locks, which looked almost black in the darkness. Darkly green, almost black. It looked like Ryoma's hair-color. And it just made him more desperate. _Where are youuuu! ?_ He howled into the darkness and ran forward, ran into something and fell to the ground. _I—it hurts... I'm sc-aared-d.. Ko-Koshimae...! Save me..!_ He gasped for air and let out a loud cry. _Koshi-please..!_

The darkness wrapped tighter around him and it felt as if he would choke. He curled up and coiled around himseld, tugging his legs to his chest and leaning his forehead against his knees. _Koshimae.._ he sobbed and felt that he was choking, slowly being suffocated by the thick blackness around him. _I need you...!_

It was hurting, but still, he felt completely numb. Why did he feel so empty? He'd only ever felt this empty – no, not _this_ empty, just very empty – and that was when he played a ball against Rikkai's Taishou-san. _Yukimura,_ he reminded himself. Then he wondered, _when was that? When is now? Koshimae, where are you...?_

Everything went back to the other super-rookie. But Ryoma ment everything to him, he did. He was his rival, his friend, his goal and the one he loved. _Koshimae, I love you.. So please..._

An empty sob echoed throught the hollow darkness, and then it was silent, as the red-haired boy lay shaking in the middle of nowhere.


	2. 2: Addiction

**Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma x Tooyama Kintarou  
****10iloveyou; #2 – Addiction**

When had it been? Not that long ago, since they hadn't know each other for more than half a year. But it felt as if forever to him. Kintarou had been his light in the darkness ever since everything fell apart. _..everything..._ All he had ever had. When Nanjirou had found out that he wasn't Ryoma's real father, when Rinko had been accused of murder on a sister Ryoma never knew he had had, when she got imprisoned and killed herself, never caring for the son she left behind. _Don't leave me alone..! _The son that had been thrown away by the one he thought was his father, the one he looked up to the most. Having lost his bestest friends in the world. _..Karupin..._ When Ryoma had been needing the touch of human hands, to feel love and being close to someone, when it was as darkest in his struggle for existance, he had found a light. His brightest light, who was able to light up the darkest night with his smile. .._Kin-chan...  
_Kintarou had brought him to his home, fed an almost lifeless Ryoma back to life, nursed him and made him laugh. Kintarou warmed his whole bing, made his feelings swell over and really feel loved.  
…_.without Kin-chan..._ he was nothing.  
When he had lost his motives in life, Kintarou had helped him to his feet, no, not only helped, but forced him up. Dragged him out of the darkness and back to the bright world, where he learned to love tennis once more, learned to lean on someone's shoulder when in trouble, learned to trust again, learned to love. _Kin-chan, I love you... _Ryoma was addicted. Addicted to the sweet sunshine that was Kintarou, his Kintarou, his Kin-chan. And now he couldn't even help him. Save him from the darkness that had once enveloped and swallowed Ryoma. But he wanted, no _needed_ to save his Kin-chan. But he didn't know _how_! _Kin-chan, I'm not as strong as you.._ _I wish I knew what to do!_ How would he be able to help him. He, who never in his life had soothed anyone, comforted anyone. He did not have a clue. But he needed to help Kintarou! _Kin-chan!_ He shouted to other boys name, sqeezing his hand with both his, clutching to the limp, bandaged hand that had been sticking out from under the covers. Covers hiding what Kintarou looked like, his damaged body, his lithe, thin frame, stronger than most, but not being able to withstand the car that ran right into him. Red hair touseled on the pillow and half his face covered with fabric, fabric to cover stitches that tied together broken skin. Skin white and glowing in the quiet room, skin that had lost it's healthy, dark glow as time passed in the still room. The whole boy looking so frail. _Kin-chan!_ He needed him, and he knew that Kintarou needed him. He needed to figure out how to wake him.


	3. 3: Together

**Prince of Tennis; Echizen Ryoma x Tooyama Kintarou  
****10iloveyou; #5 – Together**

_Koshimae..?_ A voice resounded through the darkness and Ryoma blinked. _Yeah? _Silence. _We're all alone, aren't we?_ Kintarou asked in a low voice. _There's... no one here for us... Is there?_ Ryoma rolled onto his side to look at the other boy, who was staring up at the wide sky. _...yeah...  
__You know something..?_ Kintarou's voice waveded. _We're all alone, and it's just too big...  
__The world is big. But still smaller then one'd think._ Ryoma replied, and he crept closer to the other boy. Kintarou rolled over to wrap his arms around Ryoma. _Koshimae?  
__Now what?_ Ryoma asked, feeling Kintarou rubbing his face against the darkhaired boys neck and shake his head. _..nothing...  
__Are you scared?_ Ryoma wrapped his arms around Kintarou. The red-head stayed silent, and Ryoma knew without hearing the answer. _Yes._ Ryoma mumbled. _So am I..  
_…_.I don't want to be alone..._ Kintarou suddenly mumbled into his neck, and Ryoma rubbed his back softly. _But you're not. I'm here, right?  
__Will Koshimae always be with me?_ Kintarou's voice shivered and the boy shuddered. _I don't want to lose Koshimae.  
__I'll stay._ Ryoma replied. _You mean the most to me.  
_Finally, he felt Kintarou smile. Just slightly, quivering lips tickling over not-so-warm skin, and Ryoma clutched tighter to Kintarou. _Together, right? Stay with me. _Kintarou nodded, and Ryoma opened eyes he hadn't known he'd closed. He stared up at the sky, the stars glistening high above them. Kintarou was right, the world was big. And it was such a scary place for two boys not even turned teens. All alone. _No.._ Ryoma corrected himself in his mind. _Not alone._ He shifted his grip on Kintarou a little and blinked a couple of times to get away a stray eyelash that biting into his eyeball. _Together.._ he thought, then sighed as he felt warm, even breating against his bare skin. He smiled. _Idiot..._ he muttered.


	4. 4: Regret

**#3 – Regret  
**

_Koshimae?_ Kintarou tug lightly at Ryoma's sleeve and look up as the other boy turn his head to look at him. Ryoma tilt his head to the side. _Hm?  
__Did we do the right thing?_ The redhead clutch to Ryoma's jacket and stop walking. Ryoma stop as well and angle his head to get a better view of the other. He frown. _Kin-chan._ He say and turn around. Kintarou whine when the fabric slip out of his hands. Ryoma meet his eyes and firmly hold it. _Did you want to stay? Where everyone treated you like that?  
_Kintarou shake his head fervently and look down. .._no.._ He didn't want to be there. _..I just...doubt...sometimes...  
_Ryoma wrap his arms around Kintarou and pull him close. The word 'doubt' was a word he didn't want to hear from Kin-chan's mouth, it sounded too big for the redhead's mouth and vocabulary. But he still knew it, and at this age, had experienced a lot of that feeling already. They were just twelve, alone in a big scary place they didn't know, and it wasn't as if said world wanted to cooperate with them. _Kin-chan.._ His grip around the other tightened and Kintarou buried his face against Ryoma's neck. _I love you. I'll never leave you and I don't think we did wrong.  
_Kintarou mumbled a low _okay.. love you too.._ into Ryoma's jacket and Ryoma pulled away. _Let's find something to eat._ He said, and took Kin-chan's hand in his. Kintarou nodded and rubbed his eyes to hinder any tears from falling. _….I still wonder why... though..  
_Ryoma looked over his shoulder at Kintarou and shook his head. _Dunno.. Adults're weird._ And not only adults. Everyone was. The Seigaku-team, Shitenhouji, basically anyone could be mentioned as weird. But lately, it had gone beyond just 'weird' and gone to 'fucking crazy', if Ryoma thought about it. 'Weird' was apparently a needed quality for playing tennis, he had noticed. So yes, 'Fucking Crazy' was the term to use on their senpai-tachi and the rest of the tennis-world. Did they have to become so …. while hyped was not at all the right word, Ryoma didn't know any better word to describe it as – about what had happened. Yes, Ryoma himself had gone into an overprotective mode over Kin-chan after the accident, but the others had gone absolutely terrible, and Kin-chan had ended up crying in Ryoma's arms one day when his parents said that they didn't want him to play tennis anymore, and a lot of other things.  
Where could they go, though. Some day, Ryoma knew, they'd be found and brought back, and Ryoma'd probably be put in an orphanage and have a mark in his records for kidnapping the monkey-boy right out of the hospital. But if Kin-chan had stayed, he only would have suffered so much more, and Ryoma didn't want that for the older twelve-year-old. _I'll protect you.._ he muttered as he led Kin-chan down another street with his hand almost getting crushed by the hard grip around it. He didn't care though, because if it made Kin-chan feel better, it was fine.


End file.
